Angie Martinelli
|gender = Female |affiliation = L&L Automat |tv series = Agent Carter (6 episodes) |actor = Lyndsy Fonseca |status = Alive}} Angela "Angie" Martinelli is an automat waitress and aspiring actress who became friends with Peggy Carter. Biography Waitress Angie Martinelli worked in L&L Automat, a restaurant in New York City, as a waitress. Seeking to become an actress, she auditioned for many roles, including the part of Betty Carver in The Captain America Adventure Program but did not receive the role, losing it to Arlene French. Martinelli served Peggy Carter her dinner one night when a returning veteran harassed her about the food he had gotten. ]] The next day, the same customer harassed Martinelli, even slapping her on the behind when she went to change his order. Peggy Carter then threatened the veteran with a fork in his chest. The veteran then left the restaurant leaving Martinelli a good tip.Agent Carter: 1.01: Now is Not the End Helping the Homeless an interview at the Griffith Hotel]] Martinelli insisted that Carter live with her when she saw her looking for a place to stay; Carter was hesitant after what had happened to Colleen O'Brien. Martinelli set up an interview between Carter and her landlady, Miriam Fry, helping Carter to get her own room in the Griffith Hotel.Agent Carter: 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel Hard Day's Work The next morning, Martinelli was with the other tenants as they ate breakfast in the Griffith Hotel. She listened and ate as Carol, Peggy Carter, and Molly Bowden talked about how Bowden's boyfriend got into her bedroom. When Miriam Fry arrived and started talking about Harry Houdini, Martinelli knew something was not right. She witnessed as Fry evicted Bowden. That evening, Martinelli went to Carter's room after a hard day at work; she was frustrated that she only received fifty cents in tips. Unknown to Martinelli, Carter had had a bad day at work also, and was about to depart for Howard Stark's Mansion to investigate the robbery. Martinelli asked Carter to share her experiences, but Carter would not. meet Dottie Underwood]] Martinelli opted to leave Carter's room; upon exiting, Fry and Dottie Underwood were passing by in the hallway. Fry introduced the new tenant and Underwood attempted to make friends, even commenting about Carter's accent, but Martinelli was not receptive and proceeded to return to her room.Agent Carter: 1.03: Time and Tide Shoulder to Cry On Peggy Carter went to L&L Automat after she learned that Ray Krzeminski was killed. Martinelli was originally cold to Carter, but, after she heard that one of Carter's colleagues died (believing he worked in the New York Bell Company), she became nicer and listened to Carter as she sobbed about the loss. Meal Announcer Martinelli knocked on the apartment door of Peggy Carter to let her know that supper was being served downstairs. Carter, who did not open the door because she was helping Howard Stark develop the pictures she took with his Camera Pen, told her that she was not feeling well, so Martinelli offered Carter some antacids if she needed it. Carter eventually came to the banquet style serving area and Martinelli stood behind her in line. She noticed that Carter was putting rolls into a purse; embarrassed, Carter said that that was a one-time occasion. Martinelli tried to make Carter more comfortable by revealing that other tenants of the Griffith Hotel took food to their rooms also. Carol had a special bra created for smuggling food, according to Martinelli. Carol smiled and agreed. One tenant even had a special purse with hidden pockets; Martinelli saw Dottie Underwood ask that tenant if she could make one for holding pickles. The next day, Martinelli knocked on Underwood's door to announce the meal; Underwood, inside her apartment admiring the Automatic Pistol she had just acquired, said she would be down shortly.Agent Carter: 1.04: The Blitzkrieg Button Day Off Dottie Underwood went to Martinelli's apartment to talk to her, but Martinelli told her that she was taking the day off.Agent Carter: 1.05: The Iron Ceiling Actress Martinelli went to Miriam Fry for Peggy Carter and got her a duplicate key when Carter lost hers. When she gave Carter the key, Martinelli complained that she practically had to sign over her first-born to Fry in order to obtain it. Carter and Martinelli talked about how Martinelli was insulted at an audition and acting may not be her calling. The waitress was obviously saddened and discouraged; she filled an application to attend secretary school. Edwin Jarvis entered the automat, so Carter told her friend that they will talk when she returned to the Griffith Hotel after work. escape from the SSR]] Sometime later, Martinelli was in her apartment when she looked out the window and saw Carter outside on the ledge. Suddenly, there was a pounding on the door; Jack Thompson, Daniel Sousa, and a raiding party of Strategic Scientific Reserve were there, requesting entry. Martinelli let them search the room. As Sousa asked about where Carter could have gone, Thompson began to look toward the window. Martinelli began to cry and started saying lines from a part that she had auditioned for earlier in the week. Thompson turned from the window to comfort the crying woman; the agents became uncomfortable and, on the insistence of Fry, left Martinelli's apartment. Martinelli then helped Carter off the ledge, citing that she knew that Carter was not a telephone operator. Seeing Carter being more than she appeared to be inspired her not to settle at being a secretary and continue her quest to be an actress. Carter promised her friend that someday all will be explained; they hugged their goodbyes. Agent Carter: 1.06: A Sin to Err New Home Edwin Jarvis brought Martinelli and Peggy Carter to one of the residences of Howard Stark; he told them that Stark wanted Carter to have her own place and she was chosen as her housemate. Martinelli was amazed by the place and wanted to use the telephone. When Jarvis told her that there was a telephone in every room, Martinelli, excited, ran to call her mother.Agent Carter: 1.08: Valediction Relationships Family *Father *Mother *Grandmother *Brother *Ralphie - Cousin Allies *Griffith Hotel **Miriam Fry - Landlady **Peggy Carter † - Friend, Neighbor turned Housemate, Customer **Dottie Underwood - Former Neighbor **Carol - Neighbor **Lorraine - Neighbor **Helen - Neighbor **Vera - Neighbor **Gloria - Neighbor **Molly Bowden - Former Neighbor *Edwin Jarvis † - Customer *Esther - Customer *Strategic Scientific Reserve **Jack Thompson **Daniel Sousa Appearances References Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Performers